


A Birthday Reunion

by WriterOfThought



Series: Bowieverse [1]
Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfThought/pseuds/WriterOfThought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Bowieverse, a big surprise is about to befall the many characters he has played.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Reunion

It started out as an uneventful morning in the mental household where David Bowie keeps all the characters he's used over the years. It was strange that it was uneventful, because usually around this time, at least two of his alter egos would be arguing over something, usually breakfast, which would soon be scorched if another character did not step in, most of which were too sleepy to do so. Strangely enough, though, not a sound was heard except for sizzling bacon.

Only one member of the household appeared to be awake at the moment, the astronaut Tom, but of course another sprang into action upon being woken by the smell, it just happened to be the soldier this time. Celliers had asked that he be called by his last name, since there was more than one “Jack” in the house, and he was not in an arguing mood this morning.

“Mornin' Tom” he said as he walked into the kitchen, casually walking over to the pantry to see what kind of cereal was there. Sure, he wanted the bacon, but there was never enough to share with the entire house, and he always felt a little guilt if one of the other men didn't get at least one slice. He eventually decided on something bland, to go with his mood that morning.

“Don't pour that cereal,” Tom told him. “There's more than enough bacon, this time. I even asked Ziggy to stop by the store yesterday to pick up some eggs, and he actually remembered to.”

Now, that was a surprise. Ziggy remembered something that he was asked to do? More than that, there was enough bacon to feed ten hungry men in that house? There was never enough bacon, even if an entire package was used. It was then that Celliers looked at the counter to see another package of bacon, unopened by the frying pan, which would give enough for everyone to have at least two maybe three slices judging by how much was already cooked.

“Is there some kind of special occasion I forgot about?”

“Look in the fridge, bottom shelf.”

Celliers glanced over at the fridge. Did he want to know? Or was it some surprise that he would rather wait for? What if it was just a prank? But wait, pranks weren't Tom's game. No, pranks were more along the lines of Jareth or Halloween. Celliers had only just registered that his hand was gripping the handle of the fridge rather tightly, as if it would explode upon opening. 

“The fridge is not a grenade,” Tom said. “But, since you're here, would you mind helping me make breakfast?”

Celliers opened the door, almost reluctantly, but somehow filled with a small sense of duty. Sure, helping with breakfast wasn't going to get him a medal of honor or anything, but it was the least he could do for the one comrade in the house that didn't make constant noise. He grabbed the two cartons of eggs, and noticed the rather large, white box on the bottom shelf of the fridge, and decided that he'd rather stay surprised.

By the time that Celliers had the eggs on the fire, the others started shuffling towards the kitchen, some of them practically sleepwalking. One by one the rather large table filled up, each of them somehow aware simply by the smell that they would not need to make their own breakfast today. Somehow, each of them had completely overlooked the fact that there was one extra chair at the table today, or that there was enough bacon and eggs not for ten, but for eleven.

Almost a minute had passed after Celliers had finished cooking the eggs, and the others were starting to get restless, because they had been told to wait before eating.

“Why can't we eat yet?” Halloween Jack complained. He was always an impatient one, but today he seemed a bit more high strung than usual.

“Not everyone is here, yet,” Tom said.

Then the others started to take notice. They started counting everybody, but became confused when they realized that either their counting was off, or there was one extra chair.

“I keep counting ten, but that chair over there is empty!” Ziggy stated, rather dramatically.

“I'm counting ten, as well,” Duke said. “And unless there's a new one of us that we don't know about, then we're all here!”

“I don't see anything wrong, either,” Mr. Newton said.

“Well, there's one person missing,” Tom bluntly said. “He should be here any minute, though.”

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

Nine heads craned to the hallway as Tom walked over to the door. A few had decided to leave their chairs altogether and watch from the doorway in the kitchen. When Tom opened the door, you could almost hear the nine lightbulbs flashing simultaneously as they understood what was going on.

“David, good to see you!” Tom said, politely taking Mr. Bowie's coat and scarf as he walked in the door. “We're all so glad you could make it.”

“I wouldn't miss this day for the world,” David said as they walked back to the kitchen. “Breakfast smells great, Tom.”

Five pairs of feet rushed back to their chairs, mostly glad that they were finally able to eat, but also severely excited that their old friend had just joined them for breakfast, and on a very important day.

“It's great to see all of you again,” David said. “I'm starting to miss some of you, actually,” he continued as he sat down. “But I am NOT about to go back onstage cavorting around in tights. I'm much too old for that, now.” Ziggy made a very obvious “humph” from his chair.

The table was soon quiet, with nothing but the sound of Tupperware clattering on plates. It wasn't long after that all the eggs and bacon were gone, to nobody's surprise.

“Alright, who's ready for cake?” Tom asked as he closed the refrigerator door, box in hand.

“Cake, this early in the morning?” Aladdin questioned.

“Well, I can't spend the whole day here,” David said. “I've got to get back to my family soon.”

“Well, we can't help that, now, can we?” Jareth said, with his usual hint of sarcasm.

Tom placed the box on the table, and carefully removed the lid, revealing the cake underneath. It wasn't decorated very fancily, just covered in white frosting, but then again, there was never any agreement on what to decorate it with so instead it was decided that it would only have the words “Happy Birthday David” written in blue icing. Out of a drawer, Duke procured two candles: a six and a seven, and placed them on the cake. Halloween Jack lit them, and the “Happy Birthday” song was sung, in ten different keys simultaneously, each with a slightly different style. One would almost think that they practiced it that way intentionally, just to see if they could get a reaction out of David. He did give a slight chuckle, but blew out the candles and returned to his usual self.

However, he didn't realize that Duke was right behind him as Celliers took the candles out of the cake. Everyone had managed to keep a straight face, too, until Halloween Jack cracked a smile that just couldn't stay hidden.

“What's the matter, Jack?” David asked.

SPLAT!

Duke had pushed David's face into the cake. The younger half of the table burst out laughing, but the older characters had a look of terror on their faces. They'd seen the Valentine's Day video, and that look of determined malice was the look that spread across David's face at this very moment. He took two handfuls of cake, since it had been ruined anyway, and threw them back into Duke's face.

In an instant, all eleven people at the table were throwing cake in whatever direction they happened to be facing, like a bunch of children. Of course, it didn't matter that they were acting so immature, it was fun, and fun is what birthdays are all about. They just didn't realize what a mess they'd made (mostly of themselves) until the cake was completely gone from the table.

So then, David insisted that he had to leave, and get himself cleaned up before whatever big plans his family had for him went through. He smiled as he walked out of the door, his face and clothes completely smothered with cake as he grabbed his scarf and jacket.

“Happy birthday, to all of you.”


End file.
